Five Nights At Freddys
by DDdancer
Summary: Life isn't always the easiest in a haunted pizzeria... You might think that this pizzeria is just where these kids souls are trapped in. But actually, theres a lot more to it. Read about how in the mist of getting revenge on the killer, theres also romance and adventures. They even travel into the streets outside! Read on about their tragic, but yet fun lives.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

**NOTE: BONNIE IS A GENDER SWITCH! IN MY FANFIC, I LIKE IT BETTER THAT WAY :3**

Life isn't really the easiest at a haunted pizzeria...

 **ALL THE ANIMATRONICS POV**

We sat still, in that parts and service room, lump and still. Yup. We were dead. My friends and me were all sitting in our little piles of blood, after being beaten down by that monster…

 _ **The Purple guy.**_

We were sad, for we had just lost our lives, our family and everything we have ever done and loved. We saw the cruel killer stuff our bodies into some suits. The crying girl was stuffed into Chica, the girl wearing purple was stuffed into Bonnie, and The one wearing Brown was stuffed into Freddy. The one wearing red was stuffed into Foxy. He then left us there, in that room, for years. We were bored with haunting these suits. But little did we know that a new pizzeria was going to open. Not FredBears, and not the other one either. We were saved for Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. A grand reopening. We got set up on the stage, ready for the brand new visitors.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"What is this? Why are we here?" I looked around the room. It was a

lot more different than FredBears. Definitely a lot bigger.

I looked around and saw Freddy and Chica. But where was Foxy?

I stepped off the stage and went to explore. It was nighttime, so it was dark.

I couldn't see much but I did see some purple curtains. I went and pulled them open and saw Foxy! What was he doing there? He should be on the stage!

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Foxy? Are you ok?" He didn't move for a second.

I tapped him again but left my hand on his shoulder.

"Foxy? Are you-" I stuttered from the touch of his hands on top of mine.

"Bonnie? Where are we? Where am I?" He said, looking around.

I shrugged. I didn't have a clue. And I don't think Freddy or Chica do either.

"I think this is a new restrand," I said to him. He then got out and walked around. When he stepped out of the purple curtains, We could hear a loud scream, thus making Freddy and Chica come to life.

They got off the stage and walked towards us.

"Did you hear that?" They asked.

I walked past the dining room and I saw a little box with someone in there. He looked like an endoskeleton. Hmm, he looked like… The purple guy. I called Foxy, Freddy, and Chica over.

"Guys, I think someone's here! He looks like… _him_." They knew what I meant by him. We spent everyday of our afterlife planning our revenge on the guy that ruined our lives forever. By ending them.

Foxy was frantic to see so he ran to the door, only to have it shut in his face.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" He knocked on the door, scaring the man inside.

I started to kick the door.

"You don't treat my friend like that!" I said. Soon, Freddy and Chica started to join in. Together, we busted that door down! Or so we thought. Everything went dark, and the door magically lifted itself.

"What happened?" Asked Chica, scared.

Freddy started to head in the office, and I followed.

It was complete darkness.

I could hear muffled screams of agony, and over time, they started to die down. I saw Freddy claw him into a suit, as the power started to turn back on when Chica found the power system.

"What happened?" Asked Foxy. He walked towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I blushed.

"Well, did you see what happened?" He asked me. I pointed to the suit lying next to Freddy.

"That happened," I said. Foxy stared in horror.

"Was that supposed to happen?" He asked. He crouched next to the suit.

"I guess," Responded Freddy. If you think Foxy's reaction was bad, then wait till you hear Chica's! I had to catch her after she fainted seeing a drop of blood!

Don't even get me started on what happened when she died, I saw it all. I was the last to die. It was hysterical, but not when your on the

verge of death.

"Lets get back to our spots, its almost 8 already," He said. We all rushed back to our spots and got prepared for opening day.

 **Chica's POV**

Yay! I couldn't wait for the other children to come in. I loved this place!

Even if it's a prison for my soul.

Everyday, I get to stare at my cupcake that I have to hold, it looks

delicious! I love watching people walk in, and out. Ahh, its a nice life for me. My best friend Bonnie could disagree completely. Although, I think we all are gonna get used to this life.

Although, I do miss my actual life.

"Look, mommy! Isn't the chicken so pwetty?" I saw the little girl with her mom point at me, and take pictures.

I remember my mom, I wonder what she's doing since I was gone.

When it was closing time, we didn't see the man in the box again.

Well, that's a relief. I never want to see that ever again!

But no one can stop night time from coming. It'll happen again. I just don't want to see it.

Or _cause_ it.

I went over to Freddy.

"Freddy. About yesterday, did you mean to kill that guy?" I asked.

I waited hopefully for an answer. If he did, I would never look at him

the same way ever again.

He stopped and looked at me, for he could see that look in my eyes. He knew that I wasn't hoping for a yes.

He responded no to me, but the look in his eyes didn't look… right.

This hurt me even more. The fact that he did kill that man, and the need to lie to me.

I thought I could trust Freddy, I mean more than… a regular friend.

I guess I was wrong.

 **Freddy's POV**

Chica had just asked me about yesterday night. Why can't anyone just forget about it?

I don't want to hurt Chica. She's too delicate. I had to lie to her. I just had to!

I remember lying to Bonnie as well. That… didn't end well for me.

Bonnie could tell straight through my lie, twisted my arm and turning me into a headlock. She told me softly: "You did it for revenge, didn't you? He looked like the purple man, didn't you?"

Her voice got more louder and serious. "You can't keep this up, We'll get in trouble. Just look at Foxy! He's not permitted to step foot out of those curtains! You even scared Chica for life. And you had the NERVE to lie to me. Next time, think about what you do before you do it."

She then let me go and headed back towards the show stage and sat there waiting for the day to go by.

You know, I never really liked Bonnie too much. Don't get me wrong, she's my friend and all, but she's a bit too… controlling. And mean! D: Plus, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, was it?

But, I knew Foxy my bro would understand. He was my best friend, and nothing would change that. He also seems to be close with Bonnie though… *wink-wink*

Ow. I got hit in the head. With a chair. By Bonnie. I don't know how she does it. She somehow can tell what's in my mind by looking in at face. And she somehow manages to pick up a chair. Then throw it at me. I can't even do that! *Squeezes animatronic muscles.* Yeah, Im not exactly "buff."

Oh well, time to hit the showers! I mean bathroom. Don't know why I said showers. Oh well.

NO PEEKING!


	2. Chapter 2: Human Again

**LIFE AT FREDDY'S**

 **CHAPTER 2:** _ **Human again**_

 **THIS WAS NOT MADE TO OFFEND ANYONE, AND ALL CREDIT OF ANYTHING NOT MINE GOES TO THE OWNER.**

 **Foxy's POV**

I stare at Bonnie, as she's straightening her short leather gloves showing the tips of her fingers after throwing a chair at Freddy.

Hmmm, I wonder why he went into the girls bathroom after…

Anyways, After what happened yesterday night, I couldn't help but think. I remembered what it was like when I died. I remembered Bonnie yelling "Don't hurt him!" Too bad he hurt me even worse. I should've fought back, like Bonnie did. That's why she died last. Kept on kicking him.

Ugh, why am I thinking about Bonnie? I always look back on the moment when She yelled that. I wonder if she ever notices me blushing at her sometimes. Oh, I hope not. I don't want to lose her friendship just yet, and end up like Freddy. Thing is, she always treats Chica great. Hmpth. Girls and their bonds.

Ow. i got a party hat thrown at me. In the face. Yup, make sure Bonnie doesn't see you when you talk smack about her.

I looked outside from the little window/hole in the ceiling above Bonnie.

If you were wondering about why there's a hole there, Ask Bonnie.

"Bonnie, why did you poke a hole- no, _punch_ a hole in the ceiling again?" asked.

"Well, you see, I needed some actual air in this dump or I was gonna suffocate. So bam. There you go. A hole."

I looked up and stared at the sun. It burned my eyes. I looked at the clouds. Hmm, they looked tasty.

"Hey, Bonnie, wanna go out for a second?" I asked her.

She stared at me like I was some kind of alien.

"Are you kidding me? The town knows who- _what_ we are! We can't go like this!" She responded.

She has a point. We are dressed up like animal weirdos. If we went out, we'd be considered lunatics. I looked around the place for any spare clothes the visitors left behind. All I could find was some weird thing for Bonnie that looked like this: (click on link PS not my photo! I give complete credit to creator!)  art/To-LOVE-Ru-Konjiki-No-Yami-483714182

I guess she'll be wearing that from now on when we go outside with the exception of purple hair, that is. (It's only the outfit that Foxy found, Bonnie's hair is purple, not yellow)

I found myself this black shirt with a red jacket showing the black shirt's collar. I looked swell, if I say so myself. Then, we got dressed and saw ourselves as normal humans. Hmm, I like this. I like this a lot.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I got dressed and went over to show Foxy.

"How do I look?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me.

"You look awesome!" He said. Just then, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer.

"Uh, Foxy?" I didn't understand what he was doing. Then, I realized what he was staring at. My chest. There was a 4 armed star revealing some of my skin there. I didn't know what to do, it was awkward for a really long time… I was in awe that Foxy would ever do this. I turned away, and pulled my wrist away from his grip and I did the ultimate move.

BITCH SLAP!

(lol, sorry I couldn't help it XD)

I smacked him right in the jaw which finally caught his attention.

"Foxy, what do you think you were doing?" He looked at me in embarrassment.

I had turned to the door.

"Oh, whatever. Lets go!" Lucky enough for us, we made an escape without Freddy and Chica knowing. Hee hee, what rebels we are!

"Where to, now, Bonnie?"He asked. I pointed to a restrand.

"How about there?" I said. Foxy pulled his pockets out. Hmph. No money. I reached into my side pockets. I found a card. it was really shiny, and blue. It had numbers on it, with an expiration date. It was about i don't know a few years from now. Maybe this can be of some use to me…

I quickly walked across the street to the restaurant I saw with Foxy following. It wasn't too far from where the pizzeria was. Gee, I'm tired of eating pizza everyday. maybe we'll eat there!

"Hey Foxy, I'll pay with this blue card thing, ok?" I said to him.

"Wait, Bon where did you get that?" He took it out of my hand and inspected it.

"Well, in this pocket, where else?" I patted the pocket on my mini skirt.

"Oh, this is called a credit card,with this, we swipe it and we can pay for anything we want," Foxy explained.

"Lets check how much money it has on it. Lets go, we should try buying something." Foxy handed the card back to me and we entered the store.

It was beautiful! All the dim lights, all the people, and all the delicious dishes!

"What do you want, Foxy?" I asked.

"Maybe some spaghetti, a veggie burger, bread stick dip, and one large smoothie, _couple_ edition."

I blushed.

"C-couple?" I asked, stuttering. Foxy just patted my head and messed up my hair. Gah, I hate when he does that!

"And what will you take, little lady?"

I looked at the big board of dishes above the cashiers.

"Hmm, how about some chicken noodle soup, a chicken barbecue sandwich, some mac and cheese, and a frappuccino," I answered.

We then sat down at one of the booths.

"So, this is what it's like to be a human," said Foxy, looking around. "Its interesting. I wish I was a human again," Foxy signed.

"Well, you don't have to be a human to be able to act like one! I mean, look at us! We're fine!" I said. No, I didn't mean it at all. We will never be human ever again. I mean sure, our robot bodies are fit to look like it, but once others touch us, they'll feel that we're rock solid. It's like we're living in this nightmare, except we can't wake up.

"Excuse me, but your food has arrived." The waitress carried the plate of food that we both ordered and we saw the fascinating things. To be honest, I just ordered the first things on the board because didn't know what any of them tasted like- except for water and pizza.

I looked at the dishes.

"Wow, looks much more different than the pizzeria's food. Much more fancier, eh?" I looked at Foxy's plate. He ordered different things, much more different than my food.

"I remember this place. My mother would always take me here," Foxy said while looking out the window.

"Sometimes, I really wish I could be human again. Everything would be great. I would still be with my family, and we could all be friends, normal friends. Not friends that are forced to live in this prison. I'm just happy that we're together, you know? It's better than being alone." Foxy looked so sorrowful when he was saying that.

I guess he was kinda thinking out loud. Hun? Anyone? No? No one knows the song? Oh, ok then. I guess no one gets my joke. :(

Anyways, To cheer him up, I asked, "Hey, Foxy! Why don't you tell me about your childhood?" He looked at me.

"Oh, ok. I was born on May 17. My life was happy, very happy. I remember my mom, and how sweet she was. I remember my dad, and how he would always play with me. I miss them. I miss them a lot," Foxy said.

"My life was perfect. Until I came to my demise. You know, Foxy was always my favorite. I'm lucky I'm in him, right? Wait, no that didn't sound right. Uhhh... "

I was ready to bitch slap him again when he interrupted,

"Nononono! Don't slap me again, I'll rephrase that better, I promise! I was _stuffed_ into foxy, yes, yes. And now, I'm this crazy red headed humanoid robot. I'm glad we look like humans though, you know, our models? If we weren't we wouldn't be here right now, outside."

I looked at my hands, and touched my face, and looked at my hair. Yup, I was grateful to have this body instead of the crazy animal models. At least we blend right in, right? Hmph. I don't like this long purple hair. I prefer Foxy's hair, its so red! I love red! Also, my bunnie ears! These are really bothersome!

Sometimes I just want to snap them off-

"CRAP!" I broke my bunny ears! Oh nononononono this is horrible!

"Bonnie! Oh no! What did you do?" Foxy moved to my side of the table; now he's sitting next to me… very close.

"Dude, what does it look like I did? I broke my freaking bunny ears! Nonononononon this is horrible! Nononononononon-"

"Bonnie, calm down."

"Oh, nonononono, how can I be calm? Oh, nonononono-"

"Bonnie... " Foxy pushed my head into his chest, or in other words, hugging me. "It's gonna be fine, I promise. We'll fix it in the parts and service room once we get back, alright?"

I felt calmer in his arms, like I was at home. I never wanted to leave. But, the best things don't last forever. They don't last for very long, either.

As soon as I was calmer and we had finished the food, I sliced the blue thing into the machine and we could get going. I'll never understand what that is though…

 **Freddys POV**

Oh my god. These random people came into the pizzeria and I thought they were Bonnie and Foxy. I got a pan ready in my hand.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I got my pan up. But then, the lady put her hand up into a fist, and had an aggravated face on. I saw the man back away slowly.

Wait a second… I know those gloves, it's those gloves of the hand that have punched me a million times before, threw a chair at me, and clawed my face. I mean, they did expose her nails. -_- I still remember the chair this morning.

But anyways, I noticed these people were not just any people. Hell, they weren't people at all! Its was Foxy and Bonnie! Geez, I'm such a fool.

I dropped my pan immediately.

"Oh, its you guys-"

Ow. I got wacked. In the face. With a fist. Hard.

"Seriously? This is how you greet us?"

Bonnie Scoffed. Hmpth. How rude of her!

I could hear Chica giggling as well. Her soft giggles are so sweet, I couldn't get mad…

Oh well. I'll let this slide. Ugh, but they NEED to take off those AWFUL clothes!

Hmpth. Also, I'm really jealous. I can't believe that Bonnie and Foxy actually went outside. It must be great,

to be _Human Again._


	3. Chapter 3: First Adventure

**Life at Freddy's 3**

 **Chapter 3: First Adventure**

 **Chica's POV**

I sat down on the stage, as Bonnie and Freddy were fighting.

Why do they always have to fight? Whenever they ask me who's right, I can never decide. Heres one moment:

"Chica, Freddy says that I have to help clean up the mess on party table number 1 when I only monitor for table number 2 and 4!" Said Bonnie.

"Yes, but Chica, Bonnie has to help, I can't do it alone," said Freddy.

"TOO BAD! Its not my problem!" Yelled Bonnie.

They jabber too much, I think they should get along more. But instead, I responded:

"Umm, I think Bonnie's right. Sorry, Freddy."

I think I hurt Freddys feelings. :(

So this time, I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm just gonna sit out and let Foxy deal with it. I think he's smarter than me. I played with my cupcake.

By the time they were talking. I only had a plate left.

"Oh, hey Chica. What are you doing?" Freddy had sat next to me.

"Oh, Nothing much," I responded.

"Oh, I see you _really_ like your cupcake."

Oh, crap! He saw I ate my cupcake! Oh, this is so embarrassing! Oh well, it was still delicious.

"Umm, yeah. It was really good."

He giggled. "Well now the company has to buy you a new one!"

"Hey, I was wondering. Do you wanna go out like Foxy and Bonnie- not a date though, just you know… a day out. It is pretty nice outside and since it's a Saturday, no one would be coming in noticing that we're missing," He said to me.

I stuttered for a second.

"L-like Bonnie and Foxy?" I stared at them chatting near Pirate Cove.

"Umm, yeah. Only if you want to though," responded Freddy.

"Of course!" I replied.

He smiled a little. "Well, I'm gonna search for some extra-"

"Oh no you're not, at least not without us," Bonnie interrupted.

"Seriously?" Freddy facepalmed.

"Yes, Seriously. Or else I'll tell Chica about the time you-" Freddy put his hand over Bonnie's mouth.

"No, not that," He said.

I wonder what's so important that he doesn't want me to know…

Foxy went to the lost and found section and found this:

post/29965514297 That was for Chica.

He found this:

/guide-to-online-clothing-websites-for-men/ That was for Freddy.

"Like them?" He asked.

I didn't like them at all.

I loved them! Oh, my clothes were so pretty! "I Loved them!" I Said.

Freddy thought his was ok, but I thought he looked cunning! Very handsome, very handsome indeed.

We then started to head out, all four of us.

 **Freddy's POV**

Was I seriously going to leave that place? The place I have stayed at and rotted in for years?I didn't think it would ever happen… it is the best day of my life!

The best day, oh woah, the best day of my li-life, no one gets that one either? No? No one? You no, the song? No? Ok then :(

We walked over to an open area, with lots of plants. I could see Bonnie groaning with displeasure, for she hates plants. Always was a carnivore.

"Let's not go into there…" She said, creeping away.

"Yeah, it doesn't look fun at all," Said Foxy siding with her.

"Actually… let's go in! Chica agrees with me, right?" I asked her.

She nodded, but hesitated after looking at Bonnie's aggravated face.

"Well then, lets go!" I rushed into the gate and saw a big sign; _Community garden_ "

I may or may not have just came in here to make Bonnie angry…

I'm gonna get smacked for this… *Tomato splats on Freddys face*

I knew it… *Licks Tomato off of face*

I saw Bonnie whistling with that look on her face that said: Oh, I totally didn't do that. Oh, you _definitely_ did that.

Talk about rude! Hmpth.

"Look! Orchids!" Chica pointed to some trees with pink flowers. I wasn't sure if that was an orchid, but I wasn't going to spoil her fun.

"Oh, Wow, pretty flowers, green plants, soooo interesting," Bonnie teased, sitting on a log. I saw Foxy next to her. He doesn't have to do everything with her, Why can't he join us and have some fun?

Well, come to think of it, Foxy always follows Bonnie. He does everything with her; except perform for the kids with her. He's in charge of table 3 in the party room. He always does his "pirate play" in pirate cove. He's never come on stage during work hours. Hmmm, maybe he likes her, I mean more than a friend. I honestly don't think Bonnie has feelings back, I don't think she can EVER feel this way about someone.

Meh, I got my own stuff to worry about. But still, Foxy's my best friend! I gotta keep him safe from people like… her. You can catch her in a good mood, and you'll think she's a adorable, clumsy, friendly, little girl. But, look closer into that wretched heart and you'll see darkness. Complete darkness.

Meh, well thats how I see it. Gotta go back to stuffing my face with those delicious tomatoes!

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Hpmth. Can you believe Freddy? I can tell that he was talking about us!" I said to Foxy.

"Oh, I really don't care. I just enjoy sitting here, _MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS!_ You should try it, Bonnie! But still. The area is really pretty, don't you think?" Foxy said.

I looked around and observed the all the plants, I had to admit; it was… a bit pretty…

"Hey, Bonnie. I've been wondering. Why aren't you like Chica?" Foxy said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean about that?" I said back to him. Like Chica? What do you mean? Hpmth. Is he saying… Chica is better than me? I clench my fists together.

"Oh, nothing negative, I just saw a poster on a street pole. Something about "Anime and The types of dere's" or something. Chica would represent a DereDere, and you would be a Tsundere, or a Yandere." He said. (If you don't know what those are, you can search them up :D)

"Well, I get me being a Tsundere, but why Yandere? I'm not violent! At all!" I said. But seriously, I wasn't being sarcastic. I wouldn't hurt a fly! Right?

"You say that Bonnie, But-" I interrupted.

"BUT WHAT? I AM PERFECTLY SANE! PERFECTs! I HAVE NO PROBLEMS! I AM NOT INSANE! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD! NEVER!" Haha, I think I lost control on that one…

"Well then... " Foxy slid away from me a bit.

"Hmpth." I crossed my legs and arms and I sat down quietly, spotting Freddy and Chica staring at me.

"Is there anything important we missed?" They said.

I didn't respond. I just remained in that position, and looked away into the other direction.

"Hmpth." I said again.

Am I?

Am I really like that?

 **Foxy's POV**

Well then, Bonnie had quite the outburst.

I walked over to Freddy and asked him when we would go. It was like as if a child was whining to his dad if they could go.

"Freddy, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Why are you so eager to leave, Foxy?" He asked, with his eyes glancing over to Bonnie sitting there.

"Is it because of her?" He asked.

I hesitated, but I soon came to my answer.

"Well- ok, fine. Yes, it's because of Bonnie." I said.

Freddy had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Y-you like her, don't you?"

I was immobilized by how he guessed. Im not saying he's right, but Bonnie's my friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking it too far.

I had a frozen, pale face.

With no answer, I walked away to the cherry blossom area.

Sudden pain struck my head, and I remembered:

 **(Here's a little side note: If you don't like crude death moments or gory, then don't read this and skip to the next checkpoint in this chapter.)**

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" It was Bonnie, yelling at the purple guy, who was standing before me.

It was the bravest thing anyone had done for me. I don't know how Bonnie died, though. I know my death was pretty rough.

He banged a pipe against my head 4 times, then took his knife and stabbed the living hell out of me, while I was screaming in agony. He then ripped my head off, and that was that. Let me remind you that I was just a child, I couldn't fight back. I could only watch my own blood spewing out of my chest.

I should probably ask Bonnie what happened after.

"Hey, Bonnie do you remember… my death?" I asked her.

She looked away, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"It was a very crude and agonizing death. He banged your head with a pipe 4 times, then stabbed you, ripping your organs out, then de-tached your head and threw it into my lap. My clothes were stained with your blood. He then stabbed the head and broke it into pieces, exposing your brain and the rest of your head organs. It was very revolting, and the dead expression on your face was in shock, and pain. The rest of your body was-" I stopped her there. It was too painful for her to continue.

 **(CHECKPOINT)**

"Stop, please. it's too disgusting to hear about- but tell me this; how did you feel when you saw me being killed?" i asked her.

She didn't answer for a while. She turned around a bit and I saw the corner of her eye and part of her cheek, that was red from blushing.

"I-it's not like I cared- Y-you were just a kid to me then. Don't go around asking those questions, i-idiot."

Hmph. Typical answer. I'll just have to break into your tsundere shell, Bonnie. Only then, I'll get your true feelings. But for now, I'll accept it.

I stared at her for some time, and I couldn't help but hug her. I always liked it when she deny's things like that.

I hugged her back and leaned over to put my face next to hers.

I whispered: "Oh, well thats too bad. Cause I- I actually like you."

Bonnie didn't seem to hear.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out _later_." I replied.

 **Chica's POV**

I was busy looking some kids picking strawberries when my vision lead me to Foxy and Bonnie.

Here was my face: O/O

Here was my reaction: OH MAH GOD! LET THE SHIPS BEGIN! *Nose-bleeds*

Oh don't worry, I only did that in front of the WHOLE GARDEN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

"Uhh, Chica? WHat are you doing?" Freddy asked me.

I pointed over to Foxy and Bonnie.

"OH SNAP!" Yelled Freddy. By the time we went crazy, all the guest's in the garden had slowly creeped away from us thinking we just got out from an asylum or something like that.

I was getting tired.

"Freddy, can we go back home now? I'm tired." I pleaded.

I looked at him with willing eyes like Puss and Boots would do.

"Ok, fine. Let's go. FOXY! BONNIE!" Freddy yelled out to them.

"WE'RE GOING HOME!" He yelled. Foxy and Bonnie had gotten up and headed towards us.

"We're _finally_ leaving this place? HOORAY!" Bonnie yelled.

"By the way, Bonnie? What were you and Foxy-" My mouth was covered by Freddys hand.

All I could do was say: "Muffle, Muffle, Muffle"

"Chica, let's not get into that, shall we?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked back at him and nodded. "Umm, I don't get why not but okie-dokie!" I responded.

"Well then, lets head back…" Bonnie started to walk out the gate.

I couldn't help but start giggling, for it was the most fun day of my life since I got departed from my normal life.

Freddy put his arm over my shoulders. I let him. :)

 **Author's Note: YAY! ITS SUMMER! :D Well, in New York it is. Since its summer vacation and I have no school for a very long period of time, I plan to be making more of these. Feel free to leave any feedback or comments you have on what I should do. Peace out, Amigos! (I'm not spanish, I just like saying that :P)**


End file.
